


Wafflees and House Rules

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Fluff about waffles, Steve's lack of kitchen appliances, seating rules, and Clint/Steve/Natasha being cute.





	Wafflees and House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So my honeymoon is going great, husband was napping so I decided to post this. Hope people enjoy and comments are awesome.

When Steve was offered a chance to get a place of his own instead of staying on a SHIELD base, he took it, wanted somewhere that he could call his own.  The apartment is nice enough,  more space than Steve remembers having growing up, walls thick enough that he doesn’t hear too much of his neighbors , and windows that let in just enough of the noise of the city that reminds Steve he is here now.  He has some furniture,  a comfy enough couch, a real bed and some lamps that aren’t too bright.  All in all, it isn’t too bad of a little place but there is one room that he has neglected a bit  if the look on Clint’s face is anything to go by.

“ You don’t have much in here. You don’t have a microwave. Do you just heat everything in the oven?”

He sounds genuinely confused . This is the first time Clint has really seen his apartment, for their other dates , they just met at wherever  they were having their date a but Clint said that he wanted to do some of this more proper so he insisted on picking Steve up this time.  Steve had given him a tour and there hadn’t  been any shock or anything till now and Steve just answers Clint’s question for now.

“If I need to heat something up, yes but it doesn’t happen much. I’m going to get one, just haven’t gotten around to it yet. It isn’t exactly something I have shopped for before. ”  
He says this, feels a tiny bit embarrassed by that but it is the truth. He does mean to get a microwave, just hasn’t picked one out yet, and most of the food he keeps in the apartment tends to be things he can just eat as it. It is a bit of habit form before, eating stuff cold from the can because back then it had been easier to do that then try to warm it up.  Clint just smiles a bit and shakes his head as he looks around the rest of the kitchen until his eyes widen just a bit.

“I know, you’re old. I don’t see a coffee pot. Tell me you have it hidden somewhere?”

Steve just shakes his head no at Clint’s question and Clint’s mouth literally drops for a moment before he speaks.

“No coffee pot?!?  You don’t have a coffee pot, how the hell do you survive?”

He asks this with genuine shock, like he honestly can’t believe that Steve does survive without a coffee pot and Steve just steps a little closer to him and answers.

“I go out for coffee a lot, after my run, on a lazy Saturday  and  right now unless you have decided to skip our date due to my lack of appliances. “

He teases just a bit now and Clint gives him a smile and shakes his head.

“No cancelling. I can put up with your lack of  coffee maker, you have a great place near by and I have enough coffee makers for both of us but you should still get one at some point, everyone should have a coffee maker.  Now, let’s go get caffeinated. “

Clint brushes a kiss against Steve’s lips with those words, smile still bright and Steve returns it. They head out then, have a nice day together, Natasha joining them about halfway through.  Clint explained to him when they first started this that he and Natasha are a bit of a package deal and Steve is finding that he doesn’t mind it so much.

\------

“You know when you said you had enough coffee makers for both of us, I figured that meant you had one, not five .”

It is Steve’s turn to be shocked by the state of Clint’s kitchen  but it isn’t due to lack of appliances but more how many Clint has.  There are the five coffee pots that take up most of one of the counters,   some sort of big skillet,  a blender, and two waffle irons take up the rest of the counters.  There are quite a few things on top of the fridge as well that Steve isn’t sure what they are and he is honestly a little surprised.  He really hadn’t expected  Clint to have so much kitchen stuff since he loves ordering pizza and going out for coffee. Clint just sort of shrugs as he pours some coffee out of the one coffee pot currently on and offers it to Steve.

“Two of them don’t work any more, just haven’t thrown them  away yet, one is actually to make tea when Nat comes over cause she is picky about it and swears it isn’t a coffee pot, and one I saw on an infomercial and had to have it and the other one I just got cause the infomercial one hadn’t shown up yet, the other stopped working, and I didn’t want to taint Nat’s tea pot.  It is always good to have a back up coffee pot.”

Steve has taken the coffee now, is just looking at Clint after his ramble before asking a question.

“Is that why  there are two waffle irons, one’s a back up?”

Clint shakes his head again.

“No, one is just a regular one and the other was a gift from Natasha, it makes waffles in the  shape of the death star. I think she may have gotten it for me so she could have bigger waffles but hey, death star waffles so I’m not complaining . ”

Steve is just a little baffled by this.

“Death Star?”

“You’ll find out on our movie night with Natasha when she gets back, Star Wars is a classic.  If you want, instead of going out for lunch like we planned, I can makes us death star waffles instead, should have all the stuff for them and then we can make out on my couch and watch cartoons.”

It is maybe not their original date plan but Steve thinks it sounds great.

“I think that sounds good, need help?”

Steve asks and the next little while is spent making a brunch of sort. The waffles taste good even if the shape it a little odd, a sort of circle with all these little grooves, but it may make more sense after the movie just like the weird humming Clint did while he put the waffles on the plate.  He didn’t mind any of it and the part after brunch was even better, Clint’s couch  comfy, the cartoons pretty good, and the best part was just getting to sit there and be lazy with Clint, trade kisses and cuddles a bit.

  
\------

It is their movie night and Steve finds himself on Clint’s couch, on the left side of it, Natasha on the right and Clint sprawled in-between them, head on Steve’s lap and his feet in Natasha’s while they watch the movie.  Natasha rolls her eyes when Clint settles like that and Clint just gives a grin, asys something about home rules. Steve is about to ask what that is when Natasha beats him to the punch.

“It is a rule we have, who ever owns the couch gets the comfiest spot. It will go for you too when we hang out at your place, which I still haven’t seen yet, by the way.”

There is a little glare when she says but no real heat to it and Steve just leans forward a bit, ignores Clint’s sound of protest at Steve shifting, and places a quick kiss against her check before leaning back and speaking.

“You can come by soon but I’ll warn you it is a little sparse.”

He still hasn’t gotten many appliances yet, just hasn’t really made it a priority  and Clint makes a comment from where he has resettled in Steve’s lap.

“He doesn’t even have a coffee pot, Nat.”

Clint says it like it is one of the most shocking things ever and Natasha gasps just a little bit dramatically, eyes widening, mouth wide open, before she shakes her head just a bit before she sighs out some words.

“No coffee pot? It is amazing you have survived so long.”

“Right? I don’t know how he does it.”

Clint says this and Steve just shakes his head at both of them before reaching for the remote.

“Are we going to talk about my lack of coffee pots or watch this  star trek thing?”

He asks now and Clint glares at him just a bit.

“We are watching Star Wars, not Trek. There is a difference and we may watch some Star trek eventually but right now, it is time to introduce you to a classic. Start it up.”

Steve does so, has gotten used to the remote by now and he is pretty sure that he has gotten put in charge of starting their movies and games and things as a way to get more used to the tech but he doesn’t really mind. Steve appreciates the way Natasha and Clint handle the fact that he isn’t used to a lot of this, they tease sometimes but it is never mean spirited and for the most part they just let him experience things and get a handle on how things are .  The movie starts  and he is enjoying these first few minutes of it but he can’t help but comment on something.  

“Still not sure why you need waffles shaped like that.”

The death star has shown up now, and it is a space ship of some sort, large and imposing and part of Empire and it seems like a weird thing to want waffles shaped like.

“It isn’t that you need waffles shaped like that, it is that you can have waffles shaped like that or anything really. Waffles are amazing like that.”

Natasha says this and she says it so earnestly and it is still surprising to see how different she can be when it is just the three of them. Sometimes she gets a little goofy, can make just as many bad jokes as Clint, and Steve feels sort of privileged he gets to see that side of her.

“Nat has strong feelings about waffles, breakfast food in general really.”

Clint says this, sort of shrugs his shoulders and Steve can feel them brush against his legs.

“She’s got a point, breakfast food is pretty good, no matter what your waffles are shaped like.”

Steve says this now and Natasha gives him a bright smile.

“Then it is settled, we are going to a diner after the movie, pizza can be for next time.”

Nat says this like it is final and Clint sticks out his tongue at her but Steve just smiles and puts fingers in Clint’s hair.

“Hey, you like breakfast food too, so it works out.”

Clint doesn’t say anything but when Steve leans down just a bit, he leans up and takes a kiss.  They watch the rest of the movie and then after they go and get Natasha her breakfast food. It is nice sitting in a corner booth, the three of them, Natasha stealing food off of not just Clint’s plate now but Steve’s as well and Steve is content.

\------

“You really weren’t  kidding when you said it was sparse. Your microwave looks really clean , have you used it yet?”

It is Natasha’s first time in his kitchen, just the two of them here today, and Steve thinks about lying but he just shakes his head right now.

“I actually just got it the other day, haven’t gotten around to using it yet,  haven’t really been home that often lately. Wanted to get one before you saw my kitchen though.”

It is the truth, between SHIELD work and Clint and Natasha, Steve really hasn’t been at his apartment all that often.  Natasha smiles at him just a bit now.

“You know, I think you may be the first guy who thinks owning a microwave is the way to impress a girl.I thought in the forties they open doors for that or fought bears or something.”

Her voice is light and teasing and Steve responds to it in kind.

“Not many bears in New York, not even in the forties but if you want me to fight one for you, I’ll try to arrange it. “

Natasha shakes her head just a bit and Steve like the way her hair moves when she does, wonders if he could ever capture it in a drawing.

  
“I don’t think that will be needed tonight. Besides, if we have to find a bear for you to fight then our dancing time will be cut short and I was promised dinner and dancing.”

They did promise her that, both him and Clint, and tonight is the night for it. Natasha met him here and in a bit, they will head out and meet Clint at a pizza place near by and then they are going to a night club.  Steve is a tiny bit weary of it, isn’t sure he wants to go somewhere with pounding music and dim lighting but they both assured him that the place they are going to is low key and he wants to dance with them.  He never got his dance with Peggy and he doesn’t want to miss out again.

“You’re right  but I can’t promise I won’t step on your toes, haven’t really danced too much before.”

She just smiles again, a soft smile that Steve never sees when she is on mission but the one he has started to see more often directed at him just like it is directed at Clint..

“That’s alright, just follow my lead. I’ll show you how. We should probably head out, don’t want to keep Clint away from getting his pizza.”

With that, they head out of the apartment and walk down the street. It isn’t a long walk, just a nice short stroll and they don’t hold hands but Natasha walks close beside him and occasionally brushes against him and that is nice.  Soon enough, they are at the pizza place and Clint is already there, sitting on the bench outside and he stands up as they get closer.

“So how was your first visit to the humble home of Captain America? Is there a coffee pot yet?”

Clint asks as they come up to him and Steve just shakes his head a bit as Natasha answers his question.

“It was nice but no coffee pot yet. Did see a new microwave. “

“You let Natasha see your microwave before me?”

Clint says this, puts a hand over his heart like he is in shock and Steve just sort of shrugs as Natasha speaks.

“He was trying to impress me, also offered to fight a bear.”

There is a little bit of a pout on Clint’s face now and Steve can’t help but lean forward and brush just the tiniest kiss against it.

“If you want, I’ll fight two bears for you sometime but not tonight, tonight is for pizza and dancing. “

Steve says this and Clint just gives a grin.

“You’re right, we’ll save the bear fighting for later. Right now, we’ll get some food and then I can tell you about the time I fought a herd of ducks.”

Clint says this and  Natasha is shaking her head a bit at him now.

“Clint, for the last time, ducks don’t come in herds. I have to remind you every time you tell this story.”

“No spoilers, Nat, Steve hasn’t heard it yet, don’t want to ruin. Come on, they should have a booth ready for us.”

They head in after that and the rest of the night is spent eating pizza and telling stories and then dancing and Steve doesn’t step on many toes so he considers it a win.

\------

Tonight is another movie night,this time at Natasha’s and it is the first time Steve has been over here. Her kitchen is crammed with stuff much like Clint’s is but it is a bit neater and more organized and she only has one coffee pot but she makes up for it with the fact that she has at least three waffle makers.

“Why do you have a waffle iron shaped like a heart?”

He asks now as Natasha pours him and Clint some coffee while her tea is being made in the same coffee pot like thing that Clint has.   She answers his question with just a little shrug of her shoulders.

“Because my waffle iron shaped like Texas broke and I wanted a replacement.  I have a shamrock one in my cupboard that I got around the same time. It only comes out around St. Patrick’s day and only when I have green food coloring.”

“Shamrock waffles  have to be green apparently.”

Clint says this now and Steve is pretty sure there was a debate about this once by his tone and Natasha just gives a nod.

“They do, we have talked about this before.  They aren’t one of my favorite, but the heart ones are great.   Right now, popcorn time.”

Natasha doesn’t use the microwave for it, instead she has a popper in her many kitchen appliances and it doesn’t quite taste how he remembers but it is still good when it is all done, extra butter and salt and Clint puts some sort of flavoring on his.  When they settle in for the movie, both Natasha and Steve steal bites of it from Clint, Natasha lounging over both of them, house rules  after all and Steve is going to have to have them both over to stay the night soon, wants them at his place.

\------

Steve has been planning this date night for a while now, over  a week, and he wants it to be perfect . He is making both of them dinner and then they are staying over, clean sheets on the bed and he already pulled out extra towels for them.  He has everything on hand for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning, coffee and waffle mix being the big items for the next day.  He is in the middle of making dinner when he realizes he forgot one thing or actually two things.  There is still no coffee pot or waffle maker in his apartment and he curses softly at it as there is a knock on. He answers it and they are there, ready for the date and Clint is the first to speak, bright smile on his face and hands Steve a loaf of bread.

“Hope we aren’t too early, we actually took a cab to make sure we were on time. Natasha got you a present and I brought some bread, hope it will go with whatever we are having.”

It is a big hunk of crusty bread and Steve just gives a nod.

“Should work with beef stew. I have some as well but you can never have enough bread. “

He says this and he feels just a tiny bit nervous right now. It isn’t like they haven’t had dates or even stayed the night together but a lot of their over nights have been while on missions and so this feels different, feels like a big step but Steve thinks they are ready for it.

“True enough, we’ll set down our stuff and help you out.”

Natasha says this and brushes a kiss against his cheek and makes her way into the apartment, Clint right behind her. Steve goes back to the kitchen, sets down the bread and stirs the stew as they come back in.

“It smells good, want us to set the table?”

Clint asks and  Steve gives a nod. The next few minutes are spent finishing up dinner, getting everything ready and set up and then they are sitting down and digging in.  The meal is quiet for the most part and Natasha snatches pieces of bread away from Steve and Clint though she could just get her own but Steve has gotten used to that, thinks of it as her way of showing affection.

“That was good, you going to cook for us for breakfast too?”

Clint asks as they start to finish up dinner and Steve can feel himself blush just a bit now as he answers.

“That was the plan, got coffee and stuff for waffles but forgot to equip my kitchen for it so I’m going to take you guys out tomorrow morning instead.”

“Think you should open your present up before you decide to take us out.”

Natasha says this with something that can only be described as a mischievous grin on her face as she puts a bag filled with tissue paper on the table. It is a Captain America bag and Steve still hasn’t quite gotten used to seeing his face on so many things.

“Did you pick out the bag?”

He asks now and Natasha shakes her head.

“That was my doing, couldn’t help myself, she picked out what is inside though.”

Clint says this and Steve is preparing himself just a bit and is not surprised at all when he starts to pull out the first item and sees all the red, blue and white on it and he groans just a bit as he sets it on the table.

“This way  you know it is yours and it adds a splash of color to this room.”

Natasha say this with a grin and Steve can’t help but chuckle at it just a bit. He needed a coffee pot and she got him one, one that is themed. It is red, white, and blue, and has his shield on it so he will defiantly know it is his.  He just didn’t think he would have a Captain America coffee pot is all.

“I’m going to guess that the waffle iron is in here too, then?”

He asks, remembers them showing this to him online once a couple weeks ago and he gets matching smiles as he asks.

“That would be a good guess, go ahead and see if you’re right.”

Clint says this and Steve reaches back into the bag, pulls out the waffle iron now and he just shakes his head but he smiles at the same time.

“Now we can have breakfast here. Thanks, do shield shaped waffles need to be red and blue or will strawberries and blueberries in them work well enough?”

Natasha leans forward and gives him a small kiss as she answers.

“Berries will work.We should put them on your counter, spruce it up a bit more.”

They do that now, finish up dinner and get everything put away  and then they get ready to start the movies.

“You get to pick the spots, house rules after all.”

Clint says this and Steve just settles onto the couch, one of them on each side cause he has found he likes that the best. They settle into the movie before getting distracted a bit by the soft kisses they all exchange with each other and they end up in the bed after a while. It is a little bit of tight fit, Steve may look into a bigger bed soon but they make it work and soon enough they are all content and settled into the sheets for rest. It is a little strange waking up the next morning surrounded by warmth but Steve doesn’t mind it, doesn’t mind the way Natasha ends up whacking him in the nose as she gets up or Clint’s morning breath as he paces a kiss against the corner of his mouth.  It is nice having them here and he is content as the morning goes on, as he makes coffee in his new pot and starts waffles. Natasha is right, they add a splash of color to his kitchen, a bit of warmth. Natasha and Clint add more warmth to the kitchen when they come in and sit close to him and steal bites off of each other’s plate and Steve thinks that they make everything less empty and he is going to try to keep them around as long as he can.  


End file.
